


One AM

by littleladyyoda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Romance, Slight Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "Bodhi doesn’t know what he’s doing at Jyn’s door at 1:00 in the morning. He just knows it feels inevitable, this steady pull towards her."Bodhi Rook/Jyn Erso
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 6





	One AM

Bodhi doesn’t know what he’s doing at Jyn’s door at 1:00 in the morning. He just knows it feels inevitable, this steady pull towards her. He runs his hand through his freshly shorn hair, which still feels unfamiliar under his fingers, even though he cut it this morning. It makes him feel more confident, more like the kind of man who would show up at such an ungodly hour. He panics the moment his fist strikes the cool metal, realizing that he has no idea what he will say to her. After several beats, he realizes she isn’t there. His body floods with a mixture of disappointment and relief. 

He turns, making his way back to his small room. After bolting the door, he sits on his bed and looks down at his hands, feeling the same, familiar tug of loneliness he’s felt for months. He imagines her here, with him, and the feeling in his chest blooms into an ache of longing. 

Bodhi’s just reaching for the light switch, hoping he’ll at least dream of her, when he hears the knock on his door. It’s hesitant – the very lightest of taps. For a moment, he thinks its something hitting against the side of the ship. Then the sound grows louder and more confident. 

He makes his way to the door, assuming it’s Cassian. They aren’t friends exactly, but the other man will occasionally stop by for a drink after the ship is on autopilot for the night. 

Jyn’s fist is raised mid-knock when Bodhi opens the door. She looks flustered to see him, her cheeks blushing pink in a way that only further accentuates her beautiful face. 

They stare at each other for a moment before she launches herself at him, arms thrown around his neck and lips crashing into his. Bodhi is momentarily stunned with the realization that the woman he loves has quite literally just thrown herself into his arms. He catches her easily, her light frame fitting perfectly against his body.  


She pulls back after a moment and Bodhi has a flash of anxiety that perhaps he had responded with a little too much enthusiasm. 

Jyn pushes her hair out of her eyes with one hand and stares up at him. 

“I love you,” she says, her voice accusatory. 

An incredulous laugh escapes Bodhi’s lips.

“I love you and it’s fucking up my whole life, I’ll have you know,” Jyn continues. She extricates herself from Bodhi’s arms and starts to pace the small space. 

“You’re all I think about. It’s really inconvenient.”

She pauses and puts her hands on her hips, giving him a look. 

“Well?” Jyn asks, voice demanding. 

Bodhi crosses the room to her and gently tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I love you, too.”

Jyn’s body relaxes and her gaze softens.

“Good,” she says, smiling up at him and leaning into his touch. “I hadn’t thought about what to do if you didn’t.”

Bodhi pulls her closer and rests his chin on top of her head. They stand like that for a moment, clinging to each other, before Jyn pulls back and looks up at him again, her eyes vulnerable.

“Say it again?”

Bodhi leans down and murmurs against her lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
